


This Hole You Put Me In Wasn't Deep Enough

by keepingeternity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingeternity/pseuds/keepingeternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir was, in what you'd call, an endless nightmare. Her body had been fried by lightning in a storm. "It was natural selection," she reasons. She uses this same reasoning when she's given a second chance. Maybe she made a deal with a demon, or maybe she just got lucky. Either way, she's reborn into the world at the same age she was when she died. The only catch; everyday before twelve AM she must kill one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Hole You Put Me In Wasn't Deep Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying so hard to write this for quite a while, and got some advice from one of the writers I admire that said something along the lines of "I’d say grit your teeth and start writing, even if it’s horrible" so here I am doing exactly that.
> 
> EDIT : Was quite shocked to find that I'd accidently posted this :0 Right now I have no intentions of continuing it, but perhaps one day I will

The blade between the boy's ribs; how had it gotten there? Ymir was spacing out. It wasn't the fact that she'd just killed someone, no, she'd killed so many that now it didn't even phase her. What was stopping her now? Why did she feel glued to the ground?

Maybe it was that she'd gotten caught.

So far Ymir had been good at not being caught on camera, and getting rid of any evidence pointing towards her. Right now she wasn't even on a suspect list. She didn't have a pattern to her killings, because it wasn't like she was doing this for fun, so as far as the authorities knew none of the murders were related. Ymir didn't research any of her victims. She knew doing this would just make her feel guilty. Somewhere in the back of her mind Ymir knew some of the people she had killed probably had families, friends, and possibly significant others, but the only thing she worried about was survival.

But why couldn't she move? She'd come so far only to be stopped now. The man who'd caught her held her gaze with piercing eyes,and stared at her with bewilderment. Her body told her to run, but she remained in her place. It wasn't as if she could pretend she'd only found the corpse, because when the man walked out she'd been kneeling over the now lifeless body; hand still on the knife lodged between his ribs.

" _What have you done_? " The man's voice was deep; deeper than Ymir had expected. She didn't know why he'd asked that question, for it was quite obvious she'd just killed someone. Natural instinct finally kicked in and before the man could say anything else she was sprinting down the street.

She took as many turns as possible and ran as fast as her body willed her to in hopes of losing her pursuer, but little did Ymir know that no one was following her. She'd left the man back at his house to mourn the loss of his lover. Ymir, satisfied that if anyone had been following her that she'd lost them by now, collapsed onto a bench under a streetlamp with no bulb.

For once in her life she felt dirty. The memory of the boys dead green eyes still fresh in her mind, but what was haunting her was the man. The way he'd looked at her with such devastation that she felt like she'd taken away _his_ life. Ymir felt her body relaxing and knew that she would probably fall asleep right on this bench, but she'd slept on worse. She probably would've fallen asleep too if it hadn't been for the fact that someone was walking toward her.

The sound of shoes on the sidewalk put her body on full alert. Had that man found her? She weighed the options she had; pretending to be asleep could give her some surprise against her attacker, but just running would give her a chance to get away.

Before she could make a choice she heard a quiet voice gasp, "What the-! Are you alright?"


End file.
